Glimpses of Forever
by FBI Bones
Summary: She's back, she didn't die after all, and he can tell her everything he ever wanted to say… but there’s just one problem he’s the only one that can see her. DanielVala Sequel to 'No Such Thing'
1. In A Memory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's affiliated characters or locations._

_Summary: She's back, she didn't die after all, and he can tell her everything he ever wanted to say… but there's just one problem; he's the only one that can see her. Daniel/Vala Sequel to 'No Such Thing'_

_Author's Notes: 'dawn' - love to hate you! 'No Such Thing' was a one shot and I reread it along with several of my other Stargate One Shots the other night and instead of planning the next chapter of Savoir Aimer. (Which, for anyone who cares, is harder than I thought it would be lol) I came up with this as I reread the reviews and your suggestion of 'her coming back to save him' and Delta Goodrem's 'Last Night on Earth' (amazing song!) had me coming up with this idea._

_It is rather important that you have read 'No Such Thing' before this._

_Pairing: Daniel/Vala _

_Rating: PG13._

_Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy_

Chapter 1: In A Memory

The locker room was empty except for him, the steam from the shower he'd just taken his only companion in the semi-darkness. Towel around his waist and another round his shoulders he stood in front of his locker, staring at the name on the front unfocusedly. With little consideration to the fact he should not only be dressed but armed and ready for the mission that was due to have set off… oh… ten minutes ago.

For some reason no one was looking for him and for that he was grateful, the silence had been despised at the beginning, a loathsome ghost which shadowed his every movement and smothered him and everything around him in it's sickly blanket but now… now it was a friend.

Now it kept him from remembering; he wasn't neglecting himself, or any of the other stupid things that it seemed most people in grieving seemed to do, he was eating… well as much as he ever had. His work was up to scratch, or, if he were entirely honest, beyond what he had been doing before… before… He still spoke to his friends, still laughed at Cam's stupid jokes, spoke to Teal'c and played little brother to Sam. He was still _him_.

But there were those times. The times when in the middle of the night for some stupid reason he thought when he opened his eyes she'd be lying there beside him. Her dark hair cascading over a white pillowcase and her hands tucked up beneath her chin, her chest rising and falling with not a care in the world.

Or she would be in the kitchen, or the bathroom, sometimes the dream lead even on into the living room, or even the half-cocked idea that she would be at work waiting in his office. Then he would open his eyes, have a shower and a cup of coffee and once more be reminded of a reality that he hated to admit existed.

Running the towel that was around his neck over his face he sighed heavily, clearing his head as he opened his locker and began getting dressed.

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell," Landry called over the microphone as SG1 stood at the bottom of the 'gate ramp, the event horizon of the open wormhole flickering tantalisingly as the blue light it emitted crept up the walls and illuminated the faces of the SG personnel occupying the room. 

Cam turned to his CO and shrugged "Jackson's not here yet sir," he said as Sam turned also, her hands resting on the butt of her P-90 as it lay against her body from the clip on her vest.

Landry gave him a look "then find him," the click of the microphone being turned off left no room for discussion and Cam nodded, walking briskly through the blast doors he headed straight for the men's locker room.

This was supposed to be the team's first mission since the battle on P-what-ever-the-hell-it-had-been, Daniel had… Well fine was the word the archaeologist had used but anyone with half a brain cell could see through the ill-erected façade that had sprung to life upon giving the news to the team that the vibrant young brunette had been killed.

The firefight had lasted maybe half an hour if you counted the time since the Ori ship had been spotted orbiting the planet but that thirty minutes was more than enough for him to have lost every member of his team fifty times over. And he hated to acknowledge the sick part of his mind that was glad that it was just Vala who had died.

It wasn't that he was glad that she was dead, he was as torn up as the next guy about her death, no, what he meant was that a tiny part of him was glad that he had only lost _one _member of his team.

They were loosing, that much was obvious, he thought as he fired another round into the throng of Ori soldiers, glancing at Sam his respect for her reminded him once more that there was a battle to fight and win, or die trying.

In retrospect, that had been a stupid thing to think. Always was, fights like that. So many people had died that day, admittedly Vala had been the only casualty of Earth, but the soldiers of the Ori had been brainwashed. Many could have been brought around to see that their Gods were not Gods but just 'rogue Ancients' hundreds of men had died, hundreds of… people like him, fighting for what they believed in.

_The crackling from his shoulder had him ducking down and clutching at his radio "Sam… Mitchell…" it trailed off into roaring static "Jackson!" he yelled over the gunfire into the radio "Jackson, I can't hear you!" _

_He released the button and grimacing against the shudder of the P-90 against his shoulder he shot blindly into the bellowing crowds as Sam mimicked his movement for a few seconds before she went for her radio as well "Daniel?" static "Daniel, this is Sam, is everything okay?" She shook her head at Cam as she received no reply, trying once more "Daniel, where are you?" _

Stepping into the locker room he saw Daniel sat on one of the benches, leaning over to tie his boots.

"Hey Jackson," he greeted him in a half-ordering tone "where've you been? We were due to set off at oh-nine-hundred, and it's now-"

Daniel fiddled with the hem of his pant leg before getting to his feet and retrieving his watch from the locker "twenty past I know," he supplied as he put it on.

Not wanting to press the matter Cam nodded "so you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Daniel pushed his locker shut, the clang of metal on metal was loud in the uncomfortable silence that was barely acknowledged, not waiting to se if he was being followed he headed straight from the room.

* * *

"Good of you to grace us with your presence Doctor Jackson," Landry said, half-jokingly, but seeing that, even now, a month after her death, his authoritative jokes were still inappropriate and if he admitted it, cruel. "SG1, when you're ready," 

"Ready?" Cam looked to Daniel as he took his weapon from the airmen who passed it too him, the other man nodded and the team moved up the metal ramp.

No one noticed Daniel's hesitancy as he stood for a second at the event horizon, the last time he'd been through it, he'd lost her… what if… no that was stupid, taking a breath he followed Sam through.

* * *

"Ow," Daniel moaned softly as he opened his eyes, to find himself lying flat on his back at the bottom of what looked like to have been, once upon a time, a set of stairs leading up the platform the Stargate now stood. 

Similar groans could be heard as the rest of the team got to their feet, a large hand shifted hazily into his periphery and Daniel took it so as he could be hauled to his feet "thanks Teal'c," he said, dusting himself off.

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson," the jaffa nodded and gave him an encouraging smile, which Daniel returned.

His stomach was still performing unnatural acrobatics as he surveyed the lush green landscape, the remains of a civilisation long since died out surrounded the 'gate. This wouldn't be hard, basic recon, no Ori soldiers to rush over the hills like ants on a summer picnic, and the only harm that could come to any of them would be falling from the platform behind him.

"Okay then," Cam's voice broke through the chatter of the birdsong that floated through the air.

"The MALP showed no sign of any life other than plant an animal," Sam said as she glanced down at her UTD "but there are some interesting energy readings I'd like to check out,"

"Well you and Jackson, go do your thing, Teal'c, you and I can check the perimeter,"

Cam and Teal'c headed out as Sam followed the readings on the handheld device and went to take some soil samples on the outskirts of the decrepit village. Daniel forged further into the broken structure, pausing as he reached a tall stone, probably about eight feet tall and just short of three feet wide, text engraved into the stone.

Pushing back the vines that had enveloped the 'wall' he brushed a hand across the writings and stepped a little closer; a completely foreign language to him he recognised no part of it, and would definitely need reference materials in order to translate it. Releasing the clips on his pack he deftly opened it and pulled out his video camera, once certain he had managed to tape the complete text he looked around and saw another stone, similar in size not to far down an overgrown track.

Glancing back in the direction in which he could from he decided against going back to tell Sam where he was going, if he went to far then he'd radio back where he was but for now he was grateful for the lack of intrusion.

The track was sloped he soon discovered and gravelled which made the stepping harder when trying to wade through plants that got deeper and deeper as he walked further towards the third in the trail of engraved stone markers. He had barely gotten half way through recording the text on that one also when his radio sprang to life.

_"Sam, Mitchell, this is Daniel, Vala's been hit,"_

He shook his head and pushed the radio button "what did you say Mitchell?" he asked, his other hand holding the camera up to the marker.

An audible sigh came through "where are you Jackson?"

"I-" he frowned as he saw something in the corner of his eye, and released the button on the radio.

He turned to face the direction where the movement had come from, and ignored the irritated calls from his radio, he saw nothing and for a brief moment he considered the fact that he was just imagining it "hello?" he tried half-heartedly and promptly jumped when he heard a reply. Whirling around as best he could in the thick plants at his feet. His jaw dropped and his hand holding the camera fell to his side, as it began to slip from his fingers he instinctively took a firmer hold of it.

"You want to close your mouth Daniel? I'm tempted to stick something in it,"

_Author's Notes: Clichéd ending to that chapter I think but hey, it doesn't matter, does it? Lol. Review please._


	2. Misconception

_Author's Notes: Sorry for being so long since the last update!_

Chapter 2: Misconception

"Daniel," Cam called into his radio "dammit," he clicked the button again "Jackson!"

Uncertainty was winding its fingers around his stomach. Was it really such a good idea to bring Daniel along? Was it even a good idea for _any _of them to be off world? At first it had seemed like the perfect remedy; the signal of the end. Vala had died; they had mourned her and respectively wished each other and everyone else their best. Given their condolences and then spent a suitable amount of time supposedly dwelling on the 'good times' not that it ever worked like that, it was a period of self torture that was certified to exist merely because it had a thinly veiled excuse. But now… now going on a mission seemed like the worst idea on Earth, or indeed any other planet.

The vines twisting around his gut he recognised as ones of nausea and his heart was hammering in his ears. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to bare the thought of loosing radio contact with one of his team-mates again. The hissing roar of static was a constant in the nightmares that plagued his every moment and it instilled a panic that every soldier felt after loosing a comrade in arms. None ever mentioned it because then they would be taken off active duty, subjected to psychoanalysis and told 'we're sorry but…' when they were finally declared unfit for working on the field. And to have that taken away as well… to have the only escape route severed made it all the worse.

"Carter," he said, swallowing thickly and hoping his voice was as shaky as he thought it was.

"Yep," her voice crackled through and he breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the look of concern Teal'c fixed him with.

"What's your status?"

"I can't find a specific source for the readings," she reported "I think they must be coming from the planet itself-"

"Meet us at the 'gate. Mitchell out," he cut her off and closed his eyes for a moment; to hell with the mission, he'd had enough.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in query but it was a question left unanswered as Cam simply muttered for him to follow and took off in the direction in which Daniel had gone.

* * *

Daniel blinked and ran a hand over his eyes, blinking again when he found that Vala was still there "what?" he whispered breathlessly. 

Vala grinned at him "glad to see me?"

Daniel's eyes widened even further and he stepped towards the dark haired woman carefully, as if he thought one wrong move would make her disappear. He stopped inches from her and she stood in silence, watching him with a playful little smile on her face. He stared at her, his skin prickling when he felt her breath against it and after a moment of quiet he wrapped his arms around her gently, strengthening the hug when they did not fall right through her.

He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in her shoulder and tried to still his trembling. He was afraid she would say something to ruin the moment, but she didn't, and seconds later she hugged him back, he felt her smile broaden against his neck instead.

* * *

"Jackson!" his feet were burning as he stumbled through the shrubs at his feet. The plants in general looked soft, like heather only orange instead of purple, but the ground beneath was parched and hard. "Jackson!" his panic was irrational, his fear had no foundation but it was there and it was real, at least to him, he heard the steady thud of Teal'c jogging behind him as he pounded down the path Daniel had taken. Stopping only when he saw his friend some several feet in front of him. "Thank God," he breathed, leaning over to try and alleviate the pain of the stitch in his side. 

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stopped just behind Mitchell.

Daniel jumped away from Vala and turned to the others, "what's wrong?"

Cam pushed himself up, breathing heavily "gee Jackson I don't know." He snapped, he wasn't sure why he was angry, okay he was but he shouldn't be taking it out on Daniel. He knew that but it was either that or admit to everyone how much their last mission had spooked him "maybe the fact that you weren't answering your – what _are_ you smiling about?"

"She's back,"

Mitchell frowned "who is?"

"Vala,"

Teal'c and the Colonel shared a dubious look "uh Jackson…"

"No," Daniel cut him off "look," he stepped aside and pointed "she's there,"

Once more the other two men looked at each other.

"Daniel Jackson…"

"There's nothing there Daniel," Cam said.

Daniel frowned and looked back, Vala grinned and waved, and he turned back to his friends "she's standing right there!" he laughed in a manner he would have called relief but that Cam would have called hysteria.

"No," Mitchell spoke slowly "she's not,"

* * *

The walk back to the 'gate was silent and Daniel was grateful for it. Despite how glad he was that Vala was back, the stark familiarity of it was comforting although now instead of happily being left to his own devices with only the occasional, easily brushed off query as to whether or not he was okay. It was now punctuated with wary glances that were not very well hidden even as he wasn't supposed to notice them. 

Mind you, there wasn't really much of an excuse he could come up with to satisfy his team-mates and friends enough for them to completely ignore his temporary bout of insanity which was, although probably accurate to them, was the crude description he used to try and sate them. It hadn't worked and every step closer to the 'gate meant one more closer to more psychoanalysis and interrogation.

"Hey!" Sam ran up to them "what's wrong?"

"We're going back," Mitchell said simply.

"Why?"

Cam didn't courtesy her with a reply, simply brushed passed her and began punching the co-ordinates for Earth into the DHD far harder than was necessary.

She looked to Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson claims that Vala Maldoran has returned," the jaffa replied tensely. The only give away for his concern was the sadness in his eyes as he averted the blonde Colonel's gaze and attempted to catch Daniel's eyes but he was far to busy, blatantly _pretending _to tie up his bootlace to notice.

"Daniel?" Sam said as he got to his feet just as the wormhole formed and the roar of the Kawoosh could be used to claim ignorance.

"Move out," Mitchell gestured to the 'gate. The rush of panic was gone, the panic induced fury dissipating to more manageable levels and leaving him feeling raw and vulnerable to attack.

* * *

_"Unauthorised off-world activation!"_

Landry sighed, running a hand down his face and dropping his pen onto his desk before getting to his feet and heading to the control room. "What's going on?" he asked, the question a pointless one but a signifier of his presence.

"IDC's just come through sir," Walter said, not looking away from the screen, "its SG1,"

It took all the willpower he had not to groan at that statement, instead he watched the iris open, and seconds later the team trudged through.

"Colonels?" Landry called over the intercom.

"Is she still here?" Cam turned to Daniel quickly, ignoring the General and frowning openly when Daniel looked as if he were about to use the same excuse that he had on the planet to brush away the scrutiny.

"Is who still where?" Landry interrupted.

"Daniel's seen Vala," Sam said to try and calm the rapidly agitating man above them.

"What?" he breathed, then into the microphone "Doctor Jackson…"

"She was there," to hell with trying to pretend like it wasn't real because it was, he'd seen her, spoken to her, _touched _her. That was only possible if she was actually there "I don't know how but she was there,"

"Is she still here?" Cam repeated.

Daniel looked behind him briefly "yes," he muttered, without turning his head back round for a moment as Vala smiled brightly at him.

"SG1 report to the infirmary at once,"

* * *

"Well this is boring," Vala commented, falling back to sit in the chair by the bed Daniel was sat on the edge of. 

"Hmm," Daniel agreed reflexively, not bothering to look at her and instead studying the floor with an intensity he hadn't realised could exist before.

How was it? Vala was dead; she'd died in his arms. He'd been kissing her as she stopped breathing, and he'd watched them bury the casket. Standing by the freshly dug grave until long after sunset because moving meant leaving and leaving wasn't something he could do on his own. She'd left. Just like everyone else. Everyone left, but he couldn't; not again.

And when he finally had gone home, he hadn't returned to her burial site for a week. Instead of the memories of her laughter being the cause of happy reverie that lead to a dreamless sleep they were cruel; haunted his nightmares, and taunted him even when he was awake. The thought of her touch made him shiver and sometimes, as he edged back into consciousness after exhausting himself to the point of simply falling into the blackness of oblivion, he could remember what it felt like to kiss her, how eager she'd been, how amazing it had felt. How calming. But then reality would thunder back through the doors of dreams and the soft lips beneath his would become cold and hard, the skin wrinkled and dead; the dream of a woman became the nightmare of a corpse.

He clenched his fists in his lap, wincing at the stab of pain that hurtled through his hand. Uncurling his fingers he was surprised to see them stained pink; across the bottom of his palm the pink became red, the skin became inflamed and he stared at it confusion; racking his memory to remember the cause of the injury. He jumped when he felt someone touch his knee, looking up he saw Vala standing right in front of him, the corners of her eyes crinkled in worry as she pressed a piece of gauze onto his hand.

"Thank you," he said quietly, again talking without putting much thought into it.

She smiled "no problem,"

The curtain was jerked back and Carolyn came bustling in, "hello," she said gently, closing the curtain behind her, then frowning when she saw his hand "what happened?" she pried the gauze pad away and put it on the tray that was on the bed next to him.

Daniel watched Vala retake her seat through the corner of his eye and shrugged in answer to the CMO's question.

Carolyn nodded absently and called out "can I get some anaesthetic in here please?"

"It's not that bad."

"You need stitches," she answered firmly "thank you," she said to the nurse as she supplied the needle and drug before leaving "are you sure you don't know how this happened?" she said, using an antiseptic wipe to wash off the blood that adorned her patient's hand.

"No idea," he replied as she examined the wound under closer inspection once it was somewhere in the vicinity of clean.

She tipped peroxide onto a fresh gauze pad and pressed it onto the cut. He hissed and flinched on reflex but she simply strengthened her grip and then released him several seconds later when she went to reach for the local anaesthetic needle to numb his hand and start stitching it up.

"Colonel Mitchell tells me that you've seen Vala," she said, watching herself work meticulously but tryin to distract him a little.

"Uh huh," he answered emotionlessly.

"Any idea how?"

Daniel was silent and she looked up when she felt him staring at her.

"I'm not crazy," he said firmly.

"I know," she placated, going back to work, "post traumatic stress can cause you to see and feel all sorts of things."

"Yeah," he muttered, not bothering to argue with her.

_Author's Notes: Please review!_


End file.
